mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Wiki
Welcome to The '' '' home of Mitchell Van Morgan Encyclopedia Welcome to the Mitchell Van Morgan Wiki This wiki is for Nickelodeon's main flagship/nicktoon series "Mitchell Van Morgan". Prologue This is for the latest and greatest news of the Mitchell Van Morgan. This topic is all about Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. This story is about an autisic, epileptic & moderate African-American manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell Van Morgan is the main franchise created by Nickelodeon Japan, currently networked by it's original home channel "Nickelodeon" and is owned by Viacom. The franchise centers on nickelodeon worldwide. The Protagonist of the series is an autistic, epileptic, moderate, anti-epileptic, anticonvulsive, tough, cool, fair, careless, street-smart, sonic-fast, actually cool and i.e.-skilled African-American manga artist Mitchell Van Morgan, whose peaceful life is interrupted by the series' main antagonist, Marquessa. An african-american doctor who looks like a rapboy wannabe who plans to conquer the world are always foiled by Mitchell. Mitchell serves as Nickelodeon's Mascot, Nickelodeon flagship character and a nicktoon star along with his relatives. Mitchell Van Morgan is a popular children's anime-influenced animated nicktoon and a 3D-action/adventure, fighting, platformer nickelodeon videogame series made by Nickelodeon Japan. This story takes place in Planet Earth, Mitchell's videogame never-never land world called "The Super Mitchell Land", North Carolina(United States) and this story is about an autistic, epileptic, moderate, anti-epileptic, anticonvulsive, careless, street-smart, peacefully tough, sophisticatedly fast and I.e.-skilled African-American teenage manga artist named Mitchell Van Morgan and his past, present and future. This main artical is about the Mitchell Van Morgan series. This is only for the protagonist of the series, Mitchell Van Morgan(Who will use the power of gems called The Power Stones for good, bring peace to planet earth, his benevolent desires and his herioc purposes) and the antagonist of the series, Marquessa(Who will use the Power Stones for evil, to conquer the world, his malevolent desires and his villainous purposes). While nickelodeon was seeking a flagship series to compete with nintendo's mario series, they're were several character designs are submitted by Nickelodeon Animation Studios' research and developement department. While nickelodeon was seeking a flagship series to compete with nintendo's mario series, they choose Mitchell Van Morgan to rival the nintendo's mario series. Mitchell's Nickelodeon logo.png|Welcome to the Mitchell Van Morgan Wikipedia|link=http://www.nick.com|linktext=Mitchell Van Morgan dashes acrosses the nickelodeon background Mitchell's Nicktoons logo.png|Nicktoons|link=http://www.nicktoons.com|linktext=here's a 2016 nicktoons logo with Mitchell's head on it, pretty neat Mitchell's Nick Jr logo.png|Nick Jr.|link=http://www.nickjr.com|linktext=Mitchell & Carolyn taking their chances in this nick jr. background Mitchell's Teennick logo.png|Teennick|link=http://www.teennick.com|linktext=Mitchell and the gang take their teennick background to the max! Portal } Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary|ミッチェル・ヴァン・モーガンの15周年記念|Mitcheru vu~an mōgan no 15 shūnenkinen}} is a video game revival and remake of the side-scrolling platformer Mitchell, which first began with Game Boy/Game Boy Color title Mitchell Van Morgan. It was developed by Tose Software, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for Nintendo 3DS (all regions) on February 25, 2013. A Nintendo Network of this game was release in North America was on 18th of the same month, and the Nintendo Network worldwide was release in Japan and Europe was on June 26, 2010. '' Read more... The Japanese and European Artwork of Mitchell. __NOEDITSECTION__ Template:HeadingB de:w:c:mvmboard fr:w:c:fr.mitchellnews it:mitchell encyclopedia es:Mitchell van Morgan nl:w:c:nl.mitchellvanmorgan pl:w:c:pl.mitchellpedia ru:w:c:ru.mitchell cy:w:c:cy.mitchell van morgan zh:w:c:zh.mitchellvanmorgan ar:w:c:ar.mitchell id:w:c:id.mitchell pt-br:w:c:pt-br.mitchell van morgan tr:w:c:tr.mitchell jpn:w:c:tr.ミッチェル Latest activity Category:MVMpedia